Keeping Secrets
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: A few days after her parents die in the final battle, Ally Booth daughter of The Princess and The Puppet gets sucked in a vortex and brought back in time when her parents where in Storybrooke to get one final wish to see her parents again and to reverse what happens in the future. No body has come into Storybrooke since August and leaves everybody asking " Who is this girl". Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark snowy night and Ally Booth was sitting down with a rose in her hand next to her parents grave.

" I wish i could see my parents again." I walk away and a strong wind hits my face. I turn around and see a big vortex opening up the ground before i know it, im being sucked up in it.

I wake up in a hospital bed or whatever they call it in the modern day world that my parents fell in love in. I look around and see. The Evil Queen and my brother Henry.

" Henry," I whispered to the young boy at my side who looked really confused.

" Dont talk to my son," Regina held Henry close to her. _What is she talking about ? _I look at her confused " Hes not your son, hes Emmas." I hear the doctors gasp.

She puts her hand on Henrys back and whispered in his ear " Go wait outside for a second." She gave the doctors her "devil stare" and they left immediatly.

Regina walked towards me with her heels clicking the ground. " Who are you and what are you doing in storybrooke." I decide to tease her. " Thats for me to know and for you to find out."

Her smirk turns into a frown " Fine if thats how you want to play, but i will find out."

I raise a eyebrow and take a winning smirk that i got from my father. " And when you do, you will already be defeated Regina." Regina squinted at me and opened her mouth to say something when someone walked in.

" Henry told me what happened." _That voice. _I turn my head and see a blonde haired woman with hazel eyes. " Mom." I said loud enough for both Regina and my mom to hear.

Regina stared at me in shock and mom just shook it off. " Shes probitly confused about her head injury." She walked towards me and just stared.

I shrugged " What happened."

" Aparently Henry said you "fell out of the sky" and landed right in front of Mary Maragarets apartment." Mom raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms.

I get out of the awkward stares the two are giving me. " If i told you, you would never believe me." I laughed and saw my mom sigh in frustuation. " Like i havent heard that before." Emma turned around and looked the windows.

" What is your name." Emma asked me, i tried not to shiver under her hard stare he was giving me.

" She wont tell me, she said and i qoute " Thats for me to know and for you to find out." I roll my eyes and smirk.

" Look kid, your going to have to tell me your name or else your in jail." Mom shrugged and sighed at the same time.

I hide a small sneer. " Ok i guess-" I quickly got out of the bed and flipped over my mom, i ran out the doors to the hospital. " Sorry, escuse me." I ran past people who were staring at me on the sidewalk.

I ran to Grannys Bed and Breakfast. I looked behind me and saw Mom staring at me furiously running towards me. I opened the door and saw Granny.

" I need a key and fast." She stared at me for a second than gave me a key. I heard footsteps right at the door. I ran to my room and unlocked it.

I closed the door and locked it tight. I looked at my key and engraved on it was a sword. I pressed my forehead together in confusion. The knob was moving and i heard " Its the shireff." I looked around the room and saw a window. I looked behind me and the door was opening.

Emmas POV

I opened the door to the trouble makers room and saw nothing but furniture. " Shit." I cursed and felt cold wind hit my face.

I looked and saw that the window open. I walked to it and looked over and saw raven black hair running.

I turn around and run out the door.

Allys POV

I run past the crowd thats surronding the sidewalk and run into Storybrooke clothing issue.

I look around for some clothes to wear since im in my night gown. I see a brown jacket and white under shirt, with skinny jeans and a pair of brown boots.

I grab those clothes, " How much." I ask the cash register. He looked at me and stuttered " Um 50" I pulled out the money that he needed and he looked over my shoulder as if he were scared.

I looked back and saw my mom opening the door. " Dressing rooms ? Where ar-" He pointed to my right and i ran into the stall as fast as my legs could carry me.

As i was changing into my new clothing i heard my moms voice. " Have you seen a teenage girl with raven black hair and blue eyes, wearing a nightgown." The boy didnt awnser, and i heard footsteps coming my way. _Think Ally, Think. _I looked around the stall. _Aha !_

Emmas POV

The boy didnt awnser me so i walked into the dressing room area. I opened the first stall, nope.

second stall, nothing

third stall, nota

fourth stall, i stopped moving and heard breaths. A small smile creeped on my face. _I caught her. _ I carefully opened the stall and " AHA !" My eyes widened and the only thing i saw was a nightgown on the floor.

" But i heard breaths." I shake my head and walk off. I need a drink.

Allys POV

I watched my mom leave the store and dropped from the ceiling. I grabbed the night gown and left. I looked around to see if Regina was going to pop up out of nowhere. But thank god no.

I walked back to Grannys Bed and Breakfast when i heard. " Hey !" My stomach jumped and i turned around wide eyed. I saw my older/younger brother Henry.

" Uh Hi." I wave my hand slowly afriad of what was going to happen next. " I saw you flip over my mom in the hospital but just to make thins easier, i practically saw the whole thing." Henry slightly smiled at me.

" By the way, who are you ?" That question made my heart freeze in place. " Uh, lets just say im really close like family." I started to walk off when Henry but stopped when he pointed out " Even if you dont tell me ill find out anyway, i have my storybook here."

I smirked. _I always knew Henry was smart and cunning but not like this. _I turned around knelt down his level " Ok but lets go somewhere privite." He lead me to a small playground looking area. He sat down and i sat down next to him.

He opened his book to a page with a teenage girl with raven black hair and blue eyes like the sky.

_The young princess walked across the rug with her light green dress. " Quick Princess, the Queen is coming and you need to hide." The head soldier lead her to a small room at the very top of the castle. " What about my parents ?" The girl asked with such concern it broke the soldiers heart. The soldier grabbed her hands " They will be fine, a soldiers promise." He smiles at her and she laughs._

_" Well i got to go now, what ever you do. DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT GO OUTSIDE !" the soldier locks the door and his footsteps fade._

_The girl cuddles up in a ball and looks out the window, wishing she could fight with her mother and father. _

_An hour has passed and she still hears the killing and slashing of soldiers dieing and suffering. She cant fall asleep because shes afraid that if she does, her parents will die before her eyes. _

_Another hour passes and the screams and fighting has hears footsteps coming her way. She backs up against the wall and closes her eyes after saying a small prayer in her head. The door is being unlocked, the Princess is wishing it isent the Evil Queen. But its the soldier. _

_He gives her a sympethetic look and she knows it right when he looks at her. He gives her an embrace and she crys in his arms as Snow White and Prince James come foreward to cope with their granddaughter. Princess Ally_

I was so into the story that i didnt even know i was crying. " So you are her, your Princess Ally and your my SISTER !" I grab his mouth and plead. " Please dont tell anyone who i am, they will think im crazy."

I look around and the sky is getting darker and darker as we speak. " You better get to your room before Emma finds you." I smile at this kids smartness.

" Your right," I get up and smooth out my shirt. " Ill talk to you tomarrow Henry."

" Ok, WE WILL CONTUINE THIS CONVERSATION TOMARROW." Henry yelled from the playground. I turned my head around and laughed to myself. _Even though my older brother is younger than me now he was a cute kid._ I walk inside Grannys Bed and Breakfast, i see a middle age man with a cane. _Wait is that...Rumplstilskin ? _I walk past him to my room.

I close the door and sit on my bed, thinking over what happened today. I shake my head and laugh. I got to get good sleep if I have to run away from my mom again. I go under the covers and fall fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Eavesdroping and Newspapers

Chapter 2: Eavesdroping and Newspapers

I woke up and looked at the time. 8:20. I streched and got out of bed. I walked towards the closet to put my clothes on and opened the door to see new clothes on the hangers. I pulled out a white long sleeved shirt and it had a note on it.

I pulled off the note and read it

_Dear Ally,_

_Meet me in Grannys Diner as soon as you wake up ! Its an emergancy !_

_- Henry_

I slightly smile, _Cute kid._ I put on the white long sleeves shirt and new skinny jeans, that were really tight and my boots. I walked to the mirrior to add a bit of make up that i would "borrow" from my grandma.

I added foundation,blush, black eye liner, and mascara oh and lipstick. I decided i was ready and walked out the door not forgeting money.

I walked down the stairs and felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up and saw Granny and Rumpstilskin looking at me as if i did something wrong. I smile at them and walk out the door. Gah, its freezing. I rub my shoulders and walk to the diner which was close.

I was right next to the gate when i saw a motorcycle parked right in front of the diner. I ignored it and walked inside to see Henry all alone.

" Hey kid," He looks up with that sparkle in his eyes. I sit down next to him and start talking to him about the causual like hows your day going so far.

" But how did you find out what size my clothes are ?" Henry pointed at the tag at the back of my shirt and i laughed. " Has anyone told you that you are probitly the smartes kid i have ever seen in my life."

He nodded and gulped down his hot chocolate. I looked around and everybody were giving me these looks like i had did something terribly wrong.

" Henry, why are people staring at me like that ?" I saw the young boy look around as if he didnt see anything. " Like what ?"

" They look like they want to stab me." Henry looked a bit guilty and just kept sipping his hot chocolate.

" Oh you didnt read the newspaper ?!" Red or Ruby tossed a newspaper my way and on the front cover it showed me running away from my mom. I bit my lip and read the title.

Young Teenager owns Sheirff Swan by proving that teenagers can out run her.

I groan and slap my forehead, i look at Henry who was so nervous he got a refill of hot chocolate.

" Hun, would you like anything ?" I heard Ruby ask me. " Uh sure i would like hot chocolate with cinnimon." Ruby just nodded and went of to make my hot chocolate.

" You look alot like August, you have his hair and blue eyes, oh and your really mysterious like him."

" Yeah, but i have half and half of my mom and dads personality." I drink the hot chocolate that was just brought to me.

I hear footsteps coming my way and Henry say " Hey August !" My stomach drops and i start to panic. _Oh gosh, what do i do ? _August sits next to Henry " Hey kid," He looks at me with those eyes, like hes going to be keeping a close watch on me because he doesnt know who i am.

" Uh Henry, i have to leave see you later." I quickly walk out of the Diner and to the forest, thats my calm place.

I sit down next to the lake and just think to myself. _How can i approach my mother and father without freaking out and getting them suspicious about me._

I get up and start to skip rocks onto the water, _Think Ally just think. _" Escuse me." My heart stops and i turn around to see my grandfather.

" Yes." I say without my voice cracking. She looks down at the ground and then to me " Have you seen a lost puppy anywhere ?" I shake my head but than a light bulb goes into my mind.

" But i can help you look for it." I say with hopeful eyes. He looks at me and smiles " Ok, that would be nice." I walk next to him and look around the forest to look for the lost Golden Retriever. I hear a soft wimper and feel something touching my leg.

" Hey ! I found it !" I pat the dogs head. " Whos a good boy !" The dog drops a ball on the ground and his tail starts to wag. _Aww he wants to play_

" Throw the ball in the direction where the pet center is." Grandpa told me. I throw it and it hits the pet center.

" Woah, you have really good throwing skills." Grand- i mean David told me. I smile " My parents taught me well." David smiled and looked at the ball which was bouncing around in the street.

" Well remind me to congragulate your parents when i see them." My face grew pale " Uh they are out of town right now." David looked at me and smiled " Where did they go ?"

" They went to Las Vegas." After that said David ran to catch up with my grandmother.

I sigh in relief, i didnt have another lie to make up. I looked around to see if i saw Henry anywhere but i didnt. I saw Regina walking to Rumplstiskin shop but i didnt see Henry.

I looked around some more and saw my parents talking to each other and i smile. I just got an idea. i walk to Mr Golds pawnshop and look in the nearest window. _Now all i need to do is make sure they notice me staring at them, and they will bring me to mom._ A small smirk creeps up on my face and i eavesdrop on thier conversation.

Its about mom and how Regina can get ride of her for good. I see Gold look confused and he looks my direction. _My plan is working. _He leans in Regina and whispers something in her ear, which causes Regina to look at me. She runs out the door and grabs me by the hair. " Ouch !"

She pulls me inside his shop and pushes me away from her.

Mr Gold walks from behind the counter and walks around me in circles. " Who are you ?" A huge smirk crosses my face " A mysterious stranger comes into town riding on a motorcycle and I come in falling from the sky, who do you think i am."

He stops circling me and gives me a look " Listen deary, you do realize that if you dont tell me who you are, im going to find out any way."

A sneer plays on my lips " Im quit aware of that." Regina and Gold just stare at me still trying to figure out who i am.

" Well, ill give you a small clue." I held my pointer finger and thumb a few inches apart. Regina just stares at me blankly " Im all ears." I look back from Gold to Regina.

" Who do i look like and whos personailty do i have ?" I raise an eyebrow and smirk at the same time, i start to walk out when Regina grabs my shirt by the collar and pulls me back to her. Her lips are to my ear " Im taking you to Sheirff Swan right now."

A smirk plays inside my mind. " Ok." I sound dissapointed and i feel the smirk thats on her face. She walks me to the police department and walks in. I see my mom wearing a curly ponytail. My heart beats faster and i cant move a single bit.

" Move." Regina whispers to me, she sees my facial expression towards my mom or Emma and becomes confused. I start to move towards my mom and she turns around. " Shierff Swan, i found this stubborn girl eavesdroping on a conversation."

Emma snorts " So you want me to arrest a teen because she was eavesdroping on one of your conversations." A small smirk plays on my lips and I guess Regina saw that because she started to make up the story even more.

" You didnt let me finish, she stole something from Mr Golds pawnshop, and do i need to remind you that she ran away from you when you were trying to get a simple name out of her mouth." Regina gave Emma her famous smirk and Emma sighed in frustaution.

She crossed her arms and motioned me to get in one of the cells. I walk in the one on the right. And Emma closes it, she walks closer to Regina and said " Are you happy now." Regina turned her head and walked out of the police station.

" I thought she would never leave." I say before i can close my mouth. I could have sworn i saw a small smile on Emmas lips. She walked towards me and unlocked the jail cell.

I look at her confused " Listen kid, the only reason im being nice to you is because you remind me of when i was a teenager, i was stubborn like you and i still am."

" But you have to give me awnsers."

" Fine, whats the first question." Emma looks shocked at me than stutters " Um ok Whats your name."

" Ally."

" Full Name"

" Cant tell you that yet." Emma puts down the notepad and gives me a look.

" You will be creeped out if i told you. But i will give you a hint." That got her listening.

" Ok then spill."

" Who do i look like ?"

Emma stared at me for a second than looked down at the ground. " August."

Whos personalitys do i have " Uh mine."

" and ?"

" You kind of remind me of August a little."

" Oh ?" I raise an eyebrow and turn away from her so she doesnt see me smirk.

" But thats crazy."

I walk towards her " I know this is going to be random but i need a job and is it ok if i work here."

She stops her work and looks up at me " How old are you."

" 14 turning 15 on feburaury 25."

She breaths in and out " Ok you can work here only because you have really fast reflexes and you remind me of August." A huge smile creeps on my face " You like him dont you ?"

She almost awnsers when someone walks in and i see my father...August Booth standing right there.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and Necklaces

**I hope you guys like this chapter ! And thanks to Ariel as human for giving me ideas ! Love yall ! Please read and review !**

Chapter 3: Memories and Necklaces

" Ok Ally, im leaving you to do the night shift and whatever you do DO NOT FALL ASLEEP !" Emma told me, i smirked " Dont worry, that wont happen, remember reflexes like a cheetah."

We both laughed and Emma left to go back to the apartment she was sharing with Mary Margaret. I criss crossed my legs on the desk. " Ahh this is nice and peaceful."

Its been hours since i saw my father walk in here and i acted kinda scared and maybe hid behind the door but Thats not the point, the point is that i was left in charge of the police station and not ONE thing is going to make me distracted.

I looked at the list of what to do. Nothing interesting. I looked around to see if anything was entertaining looking but nope a normal police station. I sighed and read the list of things to do untill heard the door open. I jumped out of my seat with a gun that Emma gave me and pointed to the noise.

" Whos there ?" I moved to where i thought the noise was and a strong force pulled me towards the wall. I tried to hit the person but my hands were cuffed behind my back. And a towel was tied where my mouth was. "MPF ! MPF" The last thing i felt was the mysterious person hitting my head against the wall and blacking out.

Hours ago at Golds Pawnshop

Regina Mills opened the door and the bell rang. " You needed to talk to me Gold !" The Evil woman stateted. The middle aged man smiled " Yes deary." He held up a metal device and smirked.

Reginas eyebrows went together as she looked at the device carefully. " What is that ?"

Mr Gold started pressing the buttons. " Its a Magic Tracker."

Regina snorted " There is no magic in Storybrooke !"

Mr Gold slightly smiled " According to this there is."

Reginas eyes got wide and he continued " Look." Regina looked at the small screen and it showed a necklace with an "A" on it. Gold zoomed out and it showed " Its that girl." Regina walked off.

" This says that the necklace has memories in it." Mr Gold says staring at the girl.

Regina laughed " That means we can find out who she is if we get a hold of it."

He slightly smiled.

" No wait we will get a hold of it, ill get Sydney to get it when she least expects it." And with that said Regina walked out of the shop.

Emmas POV

I opened the door to the police station and gasped " ALLY !"

an hour later

the sirens were really loud and it was causing a crowd. I couldnt stop shaking, " Emma ! Emma !" I heard Mary Margaret and Henry calling my name. " Emma ! What happened !"

" Ally-on floor-not moving." I managed to get those words out of my mouth. Mary Margaret escorts me to the hospital and we sit in the lobby with the rest of the town who is curious about what is going on. I saw the gurney that had Ally on it and i felt breakfast coming up.

I rushed to the bathroom and threw up all of my breakfast. I looked in the mirror and started crying even though i barely knew the girl.

At Mr Golds pawnshop

Mr Gold opened the necklace and poured the blue liquid into the bathtube. " Why are we leaning over a bathtub ?" Regina asked him.

" Because it would give us a bigger image." Mr Gold told the Evil Queen.

The bathtub turned from blue to a scenery. A castle, a room.

_Screaming was heard and a curly blonde was holding on to a dark haired man._

" Emma" The Evil Queen whispered to herself.

" Mr Booth" Rumplstilskin mumbled to himself.

_Soon a babys crys were head over Emmas screams. And Emma was crying in joy at how beautiful her baby girl was. " What should we name her, August." The blonde looked up at her lover and smiled._

_" Ally, Ally Rae Booth"_

_The scene changes _

_A seven year old girl runs across the villiage trying to get her father to chase her when she runs into a young blonde boy about the same age as her. _

_She got up and helped the boy up as well. He was carrying bread to the customers. " Im so sorry !" The young Ally put a hand on her mouth. The boy smiled and shook her hand " Its ok my name is Chis, and yours is ?" She looked at him in the eye as if she just made a new friend " Ally, Ally Booth." _

_The boys eyes grew wide, he wiped his hands on his apron and took a bow. " Princess, i am so sorry please dont look at me like this." _

_The young Princess raised her eyebrow as if confused " No please dont bow down, i just wanted a friend, and call me Ally, not Princess or Princess Ally." _

_The boy stood up and his brown eyes meet her blue ones " Ok Ally," And they smiled at each other_.

_The Scene changes again_

_A modern age Ally is sword fighting her older brother and wins. " I Ally Rae Booth wins another battle against Henry Mills." _

_And she smells something good, She goes to the kitchen window and takes a peek in, a blonde haired teen boy is making a cherry pie. Ally looks away from the window as soon as he looks at her and blushes. " Why did i have to fall in love with my best friend Chris." _

_She enters the kitchen and knocks on the doorway to let her secret love to know shes there. " Come in !" He called from puting the pie in the oven. " Oh im already here !" Ally says from the doorway. Chris hits his head on the oven door and Ally rushes towards him. " Oh my god, are you ok ?" Chris rubs his head and nods. _

_They move closer to each other and Ally places her hands on his chest, there lips a few inches apart when a cough is heard. They awkwardly move away from each other and look at the person standing in the doorway. _

_August is leaning against the doorway and staring at Ally. " Chris, can i talk to Ally alone." Chris nodds and walks out of the kitchen with August giving him a hard stare as he leaves. He turns his head towards Ally and Ally looks annoyed._

_" Dad ! Chris and i have been best friends for years and i almost made a move that i have been planing since the year after we met and you ruined it !" _

_August takes a hard breath and places his hands on the counter. " Look Ally, i know you are in love with the boy but i dont want you have a baby right when you turn fifteen." _

_Ally snorted and gave her father a mean look " Dad, im not like mom who had Henry at eighteen and was in jail. And besides its just one simple kiss, one kiss cant lead to that !" _

_August gives her a look and Ally admits " Ok i guess it can but i can atleast control myself and have you seen Chris, he cant even give me a proper hug hes so nervous around me if i even mention hugging." _

_Ally shook her head and left the kitchen. _

_The scene changes again_

_" Mom,Dad you cant go out there with out me !" She stands in front of them with my arms wide open. Emmas crying and gives her daughter a hug " We have to protect you from Regina, you have to stay !" _

_" Your mother is right Ally, You cant go out there, your too young." Her dad gives her a hug and Ally is crying a river now. " We love you" Her parents say in unison._

_Her parents walk out the gate and thats the last words she says to them untill shes hugging her grandparents who are cryng over there loss of Emma and August/Pinnochio Booth. _

_The scene changes one last time..._

_Ally is sitting next to Chris in the meadow and rests her head on his shoulder. She picks her head up and they lean into each other and kiss. She pulls away from him and her eyes are red. " Whats wrong Ally ?" Chris asked the raven haired girl._

_Ally nodded and croaked " Im sorry, i shouldnt have kissed you, lets just stay friends." _

_Chris started to cry now " Wha-what do you mean."_

_Ally looks at him with her blue eyes " I mean we have to stay friends or Regina will find out your my weakness and will use you against me."_

_Ally stands up and starts to walk back to the castle. _

_Chris and Ally say there goodbyes and walk in different directions. Ally walks to the graveyard to her parents graves. _

_She pulls a rose out of her dress pocket and places it on her parents grave. A tear falls also. " I whis i could see my parents again." Soon after that was said a black hole sucked her up and she was falling to the ground of Storybrooke._

The drain opened itself up and drianed the blue liquid away. Gold and Regina smiled at each other " Looks like we found our enemy is." I said looking at the very satisfied Queen.

" Looks like we did."

Emmas POV

I sat next to the unconcious girl and places a hand on her head. " I hope shes ok." I heard a voice behind me say, i turned around and saw August. I couldnt help but blush. " Hey, i didnt hear you walk in."

He smiles and takes a seat next to me. " What happened to her ?"

I shrugged " I dont know, when i opened the door this morning i saw her handcuffed and a towel was tied to her mouth, she was also unconcious."

August studdied her and placed a hand on her unconcious one. I look at him as if he were going a little crazy. " August what are you doing ?" He cuts me off by puting his pointer finger on his lips telling me to be quiet.

" Im checking her heart pulse, its perfectly normal."

" Emma i dont know why but i have a love feeling for this girl everytime i see her."

I jump up from my seat and give him the eye " You sick-"

" No not like that, i mean like a fatherly love, if you get what im saying."

" Yes, i know what you mean, i get the same feeling to but its more motherly." We look at each other and start laughing.

" Whats going on ?" I look at Ally and grab her hand.

I tell August to get the doctors and i start to ask her questions. " Do you remember what happened ?"

Ally looked at me " Yes."

I stare at her blue eyes " Please tell me."

She stares at the wall " Well, i was in the police station for the night shift like you told me and i heard a noise. I picked up the gun and walked to the noise, the person grabbed me from behind and cuffed me and gagged me, he also hit my head on the wall and made me go into unconciousness."

" He ?" I asked her " Do you know what he looked like ?"

She nodded and rubbed her head than looked me striaght in the eye. " Yes, it was Sidney Glass."

My eyes widened and i backed away from the bed, and it was right in time for August and the doctors to come in.


	4. Chapter 4 The Stranger

Chapter 4 The Stranger

Emma Swan marches down to Mayor Mills house. She knocks on the door and Regina opens it.

"Shierff Swan, what are you doing here ?" I walk inside and she closes the door. I suddenly grab her shoulders and slam her into the wall. I rear back my arm and hit the evil bitch. " Why the hell did you send Sidney to hurt the girl HUH !" I slam her into the wall again.

Her lip is bleeding now " I didnt-do anything." I snort and punch her again and again untill her eye is black. I throw her to the stairs and make her go unconcious. My breaths are hard from all that punching and slamming, i walk out the door to see August waiting for me. " Wow that was pretty intense." I gave him a look while i caught my breath.

" Wait you saw the whole thing ?" I asked my secret love.

He nodded and walked towards me " But i thought it was a bit badass." I blushed a little and walked towards the hospital.

Allys POV  
I looked around the room and felt like something was missing. I touched my neck. I gasped.

Mary Margaret suddenly looked at me from reading the storybook " Whats wrong ?!"

I looked at her in horror " My necklace its gone !"

I start to get out of the bed when Emma walks in, " Whats happening ?!"

Mary Margaret pushes me back in the bed " She said her necklace is gone !"

Emma walked next to me " Why is it so important to you ?"

I start to cry " Because my parents gave it to me before they died !" I cover my face with my hands and grandma trys to calm me down.

Emma looks around the floor to see if its there but its no luck. " When did you have it last ?"

I look up and grab a tissue " Last night before the thing happened."

" Did you take it off by any chance ?"

" No i always have it with me."

" I know this doesnt have anything to do with your necklace but do you live with anyone right now ?"

I freeze. " No." I whisper very quietly and everything becomes silent.

I watch as Emma walks out of the room and starts talking to Mary Margaret and pointing at me. I had a strange feeling in my stomach, i know what shes asking her.

Emma walks in a few minutes later and sighs " Would you like to live with Mary Margaret and I."

My eyes widen and i jump out of bed and give my mom a hug " Thank you so much !"

" Yeah, umm doctors i think shes ok, ill take her home" Emma calls to the doctors.

I put on my clothes and walk to Grannys to pack up my stuff. As i pack up my stuff i get a call.

" Uh hello."

" Hello deary, i found your necklace." I hear Mr Gold say

My eyes get wide " Where did you find it !"

I heard a chuckle from the other side " Well seems like the man that hurt you dropped it right in front of my shop."

" Ill be right there !" I change my clothes to a white long sleeved shirt,jeggings and my pair of boots. I straighten my raven hair and put on makeup.

I walk out of Grannys and go to Mr Golds pawnshop. I walk inside the shop and the belle goes off.

" Ah i have your necklace right here for you." Mr Golds smile grows into a smirk. My eyes widen and i see someone talking to Mr Gold and he turned around. _Dad._

I turn my head and stare at the ground.

" ?" I hear my father ask Mr Gold.

Mr Gold looks at me with a smirk " Care to explain to August who you are ?"

My dads blue eyes meet mine and im freaking out. I look down and close my eyes as a memory is coming to mind.

_Ally is riding a horse across the forest with her father chasing her. The horse suddenly stops and i get off, i see a sickly green man standing right in front of my horse. _

_" Can you move please i need to get to the villiage." I ask the scary looking man. The man bows and i squint at him because i have a strange feeling i shouldnt be talking to him._

_" Im sorry Princess, ill move out of your way." I start to walk away when he says " But everything comes with a price." I stop and my eyes get wide, i turn around and face the strange man._

_" Your Rumplstilskin." He does his little laugh and hand thing. " Somebody has been reading there books." _

_I pull out my sword and he pulls put his. " What is your price ?" I slice the sword in his direction but miss and hit his sword. I twirl around and hit...the air. I look around and see him sitting on a tree stump admiring my skills._

_" My price is when you face your father and im there asking your identity, you must tell him straight up and no more running away. We both know your an expert at running dear." _

_I put my lips in a thin line and hear a horse coming my way. " Father !" My dad gets off his horse and runs towards me with a sword in his hand._

_" LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE RUMPEL !" My dad throws himself in front of me and trys to protect me from Rumplstilskin._

_" Oh Pinnochio, i wasent hurting your baby girl, was i sweetie ?" Rumplstilskin looked from over my fathers shoulder and at me. I shake my head in fear from the stories that my family told me about him._

_" Al, go back to the castle, i can handle this myself." My dad whispered to me. I start to walk away when i turn around " You know what Dad, im tired of being treated like a little kid ! I cant even hang out with Chris without you telling me not to make a move on him."_

_" I love you dad, but its just whenever i hangout with Chris you get all strict on me !" I go on my horse and ride off back to the castle._

I open my eyes and my dad is give me a confused look. " NO !" Mr Golds smirk turns into a frown.

" NO ONE BREAKS A DEAL WITH ME !" I start to run off and i jump and swing off the light with him following me. I look around to see if i could hide anywhere, and i looked in the direction of the forest. A smirk creeped on my face.

I ran towards the forest with my raven hair blowing in the wind. i look behind me and dont hear anything. " I think i lost him." I take a deep breath, i feel a hand on my mouth and everything goes black.

Mary Margarets POV

" You think Emily would be here by now." I say to a worried Henry.

I hear a knock on the door. " Ug, its probitly your mom wondering where you are."

I open the door and what a suprize it was Regina...as usual.

" Wheres Shierff Swan ?" Regina looks around the room. " Um she went with August somewhere."

Regina stopped and raised an eyebrow " Oh ?"

" Yeah there on another date."

" Henry come on lets go." Regina left with Henry.

Allys POV

I woke up on a couch with my hands bounded and my mouth with a gag on it. I heard talking from the other side of the room, so i pretended to be asleep.

" We know your awake Princess." I hear a man say, wait that voice its almost fimiliar.

I open my eyes and see the Mad Hatter or Jefferson. My eyes grow wide and i struggle to get the bounds off my wrist. He picks me up by the bounds on my wrist and leads me to another room. Im guessing is his living room.

" I have her, now give me what i want." Jefferson told the person sitting in the chair.

The chair spun to face me and Jefferson. Regina smirked " Well give me the girl and ill make up my mind about your daughter."

Jefferson dropped me and i tried to get up. Regina walked towards me and pulled my hair and lifted me up. My face got red from all of the screaming because of the pain she was causing me.

" Let go of Me !" I tried to say through the gag but it turned out to be noises.

Regina just laughed and dragged me out of the room with Jefferson burning his eyes in the back of her head.

" Oh get over it Jefferson, youll never get your precious daughter back." Regina said right before leaving the mansion with me.

As we walked into her mansion she pulled me to her room and locked me in her closet. " Now, im going to get Henry." She almost left the room when she stopped and said something else. " And if we get back to the fairytale land remind me to pay Chris a visit, i should have done that in the future before your parents died, daughter of Princess Emma and August Booth."

She cackled and i screamed through the gag._ Someone Help Me ! MOM, DAD, GRANDMA, GRANDPA JAMES, HENRY, ANYONE HELP ME ! BEFORE ITS TO LATE ! _


	5. Chapter 5 Apple as Red as Blood

Chapter 5 Apple as Red as Blood

Henry left with Emma and turned the car around to face Storybrooke. They came back and Mary Margaret confronted Emma.

" Hey Emma have you seen Ally lately ?" Mary Margaret asked Emma who shrugged. " I dont know, do you think she bailed."

" No she seemed pretty happy to move in with us." They kept talking untill the door slammed wide open and Henry walked in running to Emma.

" Emma ! I know where Ally is." Henry grabbed Emmas arm and pulled her all the way to his house.

" Shes right in there !" He pointed to the room that Mayor Mills stayed in. Emma sighed " Henry we cant just break in her house."

A small smile grown on Henrys face. " Its my house too." Henry was about to open the door when Emma got a call from Mary Margaret saying she has to go back to the apartment if she wants to pack.

Henry saw his mom leave to go back to the apartment. He sighed and suddenly got an idea. He started walking to Grannys and knocked on Augusts door. " August, Emma wants to leave."

August looked confused " What ?"

August pulled down his arm and revealed to Henry that hes Pinnochio. " I was right the curse is real !"

" Your a smart kid."

Henry left Grannys and went back to his house to plan how to make his real mom believe in the curse.

Emmas POV

I walked to Reginas house and knocked on the door to talk to her about Henry. She opened the door and invited me in. _Thats not her..._We talked about Henry and that i will visit him every so often. She gives me a apple thing and i go back to the apartment and finish packing up.

_Im sorry Henry and Mary Margaret. _

Allys POV

I sit quietly in the closet and wait for someone to atleast hear me. Hopefully Henry heard me. I hear talking and its Emma and Regina. Talking about Henry, i gasp in the gag. _Emmas LEAVING ! _I scrim around and try to open the locked door. I scream my loudest but no one can hear me. Its no use.

And my dad is probitly already wooden. My plan is ruined. Im as good as dead.

Emmas POV

I went back to the apartment to finish packing and the opened and it was Henry. He found out that i didnt believe in operation cobra and gave me a hug. I started to cry. " Whats that ?" I looked at the apple thing that Regina gave me. " Oh Regina gave that to me." I picked it up and Henry snatched it away from me.

" Dont eat that its poiseness." I sighed " Henry."

Henry brought it up to his mouth " If you dont believe in the curse than this will."

Henry took a bite of it. " See its not p-"

He fell to the ground and i screamed " Henry ! Henry !"

Allys POV

I woke up by screams in my head. " Henry ! Henry !" My heart broke. I cried " HENRY !"


	6. Chapter 6 A Land Without Magic

Chapter 6: A Land Without Magic

Emma was standing next to her son who was deep in unconciousness,telling Dr Whale what he had eaten for this to happen.

Emma picked up Henrys storybook and memorys came into mind. She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She turned around saw Regina the Evil Queen.

She slammed her into the room and pushed her into a bunch of supplies, Emma asked Regina if it was all real, the awnser was yes.

Emma needed help, she thought of the one person that has helped her all this time. _August._

She knocked in his door, he couldnt awnser, she opened the door and saw August turning back to wood. " Whats happinning ?" She asked her secret love.

" You can save all of-" She sat next to his wooden form and places her hand on his and weeped for him and Henry.

She looked up pissed at Regina.

Regina and Emma walked into Mr Golds Pawnshop. Rumplstilskin gave Emma her fathers sword. Regina and Emma walked to the library and Emma fought the dragon and stabbed it in the stomach. Emma got the true love potion and gave it to Rumplstilskin.

Emma climbed up the elevator and helped Regina get out of the ropes. " If my son dies because of you than your dead." Emma said to Regina. Emma and Regina ran to the hospital where there son was dieing.

Mary Margaret was reading to Henry and than his heart beat became a thin line. She called the doctors and they came forward to help him.

Emma and Regina ran to the room that Henry stayed in. " Im sorry." Dr Whale told the both of them. Emma had a rivier of tears falling her eyes and she told Henry she loved him and kissed him on top of his head. Soon a power of Love went through the town making them remember who they really are.

Allys POV  
" NOOOO HENRY !" I cried because every part of me inside and out was hurting because my brother was dieing. Suddenly a power of love hit the mansion and the closet with such power that the ropes tightened on my body fell off and my green dress was on me again.

The young princess walked right out of the closet with her hair wavy, her lips red as blood just like her grandmother,hair dark as night,skin white as snow, but the blue eyes were not her grandmothers but her fathers, Pinnochio.

her blue eyes were like the sky, her green dress not dark but light green like a lime green color not to much but not to little. Her heels were the same but not green, they were white, symbolizing her purity.

her dress was ruffled at the waist down, the sweetheart cut corset has sequences from right below her chest and on her waist. Beeds were on randomly placed on her ruffles, it looked like a prom dress.

I walked down the streets with my green dress dragging along. I heard gasps from the people of this town and they where whispering to each other " Who is that girl ?" I smiled at the people and they looked at me wide eyed.

Than they started looking at something else. I looked up at the sky and saw a purplw cloud coming my way. I took off my heels and held them in my hand as i ran to meet my family at the hospital. I looked to my right and saw the cloud surronding my grandparents.

I stopped and looked at Reginas house, i bet shes smirking right now. im still a bit far from my mom and my dad is wooden in his apartment room. I look at my left and right to see the dark cloud surronding me. I close my eyes and get ready for the war that is about to start any minute now.


	7. Chapter 7 Princess Ally Booth

Chapter 7: Princess Ally Booth

I opened my eyes and saw that the purple cloud was gone and i walked back to Grannys to get my sword, because ill be needing that.

I walk back to see my mom looking for someone. I hid behind a corner of outside Grannys and i watch my mom walk inside it and knock on my dads room.

Emmas POV

I walk inside Grannys and knock on Augusts door, and its slighty opened. I open the door completely to see August still wooden. Tears fall from my eyes. _Who else can help me. _Suddenly a idea came into my mind. I ran out of Grannys and to look for Geppetto. " Geppetto ! Geppetto !" I ran around and bump into someone.

I look up and see the old man. _Yes !_ " Geppetto, i know where your son is." The old mans eyes suddenly widened and he looked happy.

Snow White and Prince Charming get out of there romantic embrace and they look to there right and see the Evil Queen whos attirre was as random and rare as usual. " Regina, you got your revenge so leave us be."

Regina smirked in reply " Oh no dear Snow, i dont think ill let that happen."

Prince Charming stepped out " What do you want Regina."

Regina looked at him up and down " Your precious daughter dead." Snow and Charming gritted there teeth " Your going to have to get through us first."

Reginas smirk turned into a evil smile " I was hoping you would say that."

Emmas POV

I lead Geppetto to Grannys and opened August door, as soon as Geppetto saw his wooden son he started balling. " I thought breaking the curse would save him but i guess i was wrong." I say to his crying father.

Geppetto froze and stepped back " Wait your Princess Emma ?"

I nodd " Yes."

" And you broke the curse with true loves kiss am i right ?"

" You are right."

" Trues Loves kiss can break any curse, and it can break Pinnochios curse."

I started blushing " I dont know what you mean."

Geppetto gave me a smile " I saw you two always around each other, he loves you Princess."

I mumbled something and looked at my love, i bent down and put my soft lips on his wooden ones. I felt electrisity floe through my whole body, could this be ?

A powerful surge of True Love went through out the town and the room. I pulled away seeing the wood going away and he was becoming human again.

He woke up and looked across from him and saw his father " Thank you father for waking me up ! How did you do it ?" Geppetto gave his son a hug and pulled away " I didnt wake you up son."

August looked at me with suprize, he grabbed my hands " Thamk you Emma for saving me, and theres been something i have been dieing to ask you." He bent down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket.

I look at him curiosuly "Emma Swan Will you Marry me ?" My eyes widened and i gave him a hug " Yes August yes !" Geppetto,August and I head out of Grannys to see that The whole town is practically lined up with my mother and father confronting Regina.

Regina dissapired and Snow and Charming looked behind them at thier daughter who is running hand in hand with August and Geppetto behind them.

Charming walked to Geppetto " What were you thinking, lieing to us about the tree and allowing your son to go there instead of my wife !" Geppetto and Charming were starting a fight.

" Dad Stop ! We need to talk about this later, but right now we need to plan on how to defeat Regina." Emma placed a hand on her dads shoulder and he backed off.

Emma stood in the middle while everybody else huddled around her. " Ok we need a plan."

Allys POV

I walked out of the corner i hid in and walked towards the huddle, i eavesdropped in and they were trying to figure out how to plan.

Emmas POV

" I have a plan !" I heard a voice from the huddle or was it ?

Everybody looked around and some stepped aside for the voice to come foreward.

I saw a beautiful young girl with hair black as night,lips red as blood, skin white as snow and eyes blue like the sky. The girl was wearing a green princess prom dress and it looked amazing on her. But i recongized that voice anywere.

" Ally ?" i croaked, i wanted to cry because i felt this amazing amount of love and responcibility for this teenage girl. She stood next to me and told us her plan.

" My plan is simple, when we fight the final battle we should all fight for what the Queen has done to us." Ally stood confident and someone shouted at her " Why should you care ! What has the Queen done to you !"

I looked at the drunk Leroy angerly and he kinda shrunk down a bit.

Although Ally didnt seem a tiny bit bothered by the question. " Im glad you asked, the queen killed my parents and i have come to avenge them even though they are standing really close to me."

Everybody gasped and i looked at Ally

" Wait Ally who are your parents exactly ?" Right when Ally was about to awnser we head a creepy giggle.

" Oh No." I heard my father say.

Everybody got out of the way for Rumplstilskin and wait is that Belle ?!

" Well Princess Ally go ahead tell them who your parents are !" Rumplstilskin taunted.

Ally took a deep breath and than everything got silent.

" My parents are Princess Emma and Pinnochio but everybody knows him as the mysterious stranger August Booth."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My head kept spinning and the words echoed in my head. _Allys my daughter_...I felt everybodys stares as i excused my self, i ran into Grannys Diner and i sat down. I rested my head on the cool table and i felt myself slip into unconciousness.

I felt a wet rag pressed against my forehead and i shot straight up. I rubbed my head and saw Mom sitting right next to me with a cool rag in her hand.

" Thanks Mar- Mom." I get out the bed and walk to the living room, everybody is talking and i see August talking to our daughter. _Our daughter,sounds nice. _

He laughed and started to tickle Ally, who laughed as well, I saw Allys head turn and see looked at me. August turned around and saw me too. I walked to them and started talking to Ally.

" You told me that we died, how do we die ?" Allys eyes turned from happy to sad and she looked somewhere else. " Umm i dont know what your talking about." Ally tried to walk over to Henry who was probitly talking about swords with his Grandfather.

" Please tell me." I stared into Allys eyes for sometime, some people were even staring at us.

Allys eyes looked around the room and she looked back at August and I. " Can i tell you privitly."

I look at August and he looks at me and nodds. I head Ally and August to my room and we sit down on the bed. Ally takes a deep breath and her voice is shaky.

" When you fight the battle with Regina, she kills the both of you, but i dont know all of the details."

I shift on the bed uncomfortabley and I look at August who doesnt show any emotion.

" Please say something !" Ally tells us and i open my mouth to say something when we hear a loud *Boom* from outside.

Allys POV

" What was that ?" I heard Emma say we looked out the window and saw a huge crowd that was surronding something or someone.

I run out the door and push the crowd out of the way. My eyes grow wide as soon as i see who it is.

" Chris ?" I try to pick him up but hes really heavy. " Here, let me help !" Grandpa James pulls him up and carries him inside the house.

Chris POV

I sat in the meadow and its been days since i last seen Ally, i hope shes ok. I brushed my hands on my apron and ate the bread that i made. I looked out and imagined Ally sword fighting with Henry, I smiled at the thought.

Rumor has it that The Charmings havent left the castle since Ally dissapired. I looked for her everyday and i never found a trace of her, not one thing.

I hear a horse and i look back at the castle that was right behind me. I saw Prince James on the horse and leave. I watch him leave, he looked pissed.

I close my eyes and remember when Ally kissed me. Her lips tasted like...strawberrys and her hair smelled a flowery scent, it was heaven.

I remember her walking back to the castle, but i kinda followed her, but she didnt go back to the castle, she went to the graveyard. Thats the last i saw her.

I open my eyes and get up. _I think i know where she is ! _I would go get Snow and Henry but what if shes not there, than they would think i lead them to a lie.

I walked to the graveyard and saw a vortex inside the dirt. My eyes got wide. _So thats were she went to ! _I looked in the vortex and it looked like a peaceful sky and a peaceful town. I hear horses again and its a black carriage, its coming my way.

_The Queen. _I looked at the Queen who was making her way towards me, smirking at me, telling me that i lost. Before i know what im doing, i jump into the vortex and fall down and down.

I see a hard grey surface, i heard Ally call a street and put my arms over my face, knowing im going to hit it anytime soon.

I wake up in a soft bed. I look around and see people surronding me. Wait ! I see a blonde curly haired woman and a man with a black jacket.

" Emma ? Pinnochio ?" I say squinting at them. They look so real and alive. I feel cold water hit my forehead and look next to me to see Snow White putting a cold rag on my head.

" You hit the street pretty hard kid." I heard Emma say looking pretty impressed that i didnt die.

I try to say something but i cant, im too shocked by all of this.

I look at my left and see a small Henry. I jump up " Woah !" Henry looked confused by my sudden action " Is there something wrong ?" He asked.

I stuttered " Uh well the last time i saw you, you were way older than you are now."

Henry smiles " Really ! Am i a prince !"

I smile at the kid. " Yes ! You fight with swords and everything." Henrys smile gets wider and i hear a voice, a angelic voice.

" Is he awake yet ?" I look and see Ally who is in her beautiful green dress and she looks like an angel.

Shes staring at me and im staring at her. " Hey Chris." Ally walks through the crowd of people and sits down in the chair next to me. " Ally." I manage to get out.

Her beautiful blue eyes meet my chocolate brown ones. " Chris, why did you come here ?" She stares at me long and hard. " Well Prince James is looking for you, Snow and Henry havent left the castle since you left."

" What about you, what have you done since i left." I looked and saw that it was just Ally and I in the room.

I tear up and my voice starts to choke. " I cried everynight waiting for you to climb into my window and tell me you were alright, at first i thought the Queen got you, but then the Queen would have taunted us to come get you."

Ally grabs my hand and carresses it. " I ment what i said, we cant be together, its too dangerous, The Queen is thinking of a battle plan to kill all of us and she will use you against me."

Ally gets out of the chair and walks out of the room. Leaving me to lay there and just hope for the best.

Reginas POV

I watch from my magic mirrior that Ally told her beloved Chris that they cant be together. A smirk plays on my face. " Oh hun, ill get him anyways, i always knew love was your weakness." I watch as Chris is staring at the wall probitly wishing they could be together.

I remember telling Daniel that we should run away from everything. I close my eyes and clutch what remained of the ring. _Daniel. _I open them to reavel a smirk.

" Im not only going to kill Emma and August, but im going to kill the whole Charming family."

I raised my arms and the town spun around and around to reveal that were back in the fairytale land. I looked from my castle and saw every one of my enemies hugging each other. _They wont see whats coming. _

Allys POV

I looked up and didnt see Storybrooke anymore, i saw our home, our REAL home.

I frowned and looked around whikle everybody else was smiling " Guys, dont be so happy now. How do you think we got back here !"

Emma smiled at me and pulled away from Grandpa James. " Well when the curse bro-"

" The curse didnt do that, it had to be by Regina or Rumplstilskin." Henry stood next to me " Ally has a point, the Evil Queen probitly sent us here so we could have our final battle in our homeland and kill all of us."

Everybody agreed and headed back to our homes to prepare for the battle that was heading towards us.

Mom,Dad,Henry,Grandpa James, Grandma, and Chris walked back to the castle.

The adults had a meeting about there plan and they told Henry and i to go upstairs for a second. Henry and I eavesdroped on the meeting and they said that they were going to keep us safe in a room.

I shake my head " Im going out there !" Henry looked at me wide eyed " No ! The will catch you !" He pulled on my arm and i pulled away from him. I walk down the steps and everybody stares at me, dissapointed.

" Im not being kept in a room while you guys fight ! Because the last time that happened, my parents died ! And im not going to let that happen again !" Tears fell from my eyes and everybody but my mom and dad were suprised by this outburst.

August stood up " Fine we will let you fight but you will be protected at all times by this." He gave me a small toy ?

I opened it up and it was a huge shield. " Woah" I said in awe of this amazing silver shield. A couple of gaurds pulled out a training dummy and i pulled out my sword and slicked the dummys head off.

Gaurds were rushing towards me and i bumped my shield against the gaurds chest and he flew back against the wall. I gasped and ran towards him " Are you ok ? Im sorry i only wanted to try my shield out."

The gaurd laughed and stood up " Its ok Princess."

" You didnt give me your name " I smiled hoping to atleast make another friend " Donald, Donald Elliot."

He looked very young for a gaurd, maybe atleast sixteen. He took off his helmet and he had light brown hair and had light green eyes. What can i say, hes really cute.

" Well Princess maybe we can go on a date sometime, since your single."

I blushed a little " Um ok." I walked off to my room and i could see Chris sending daggers to Donald.

Reginas POV

I watched as Donald asked Ally to go on a date with her, _Perfect my plan is going as planned._


End file.
